


Moments like this

by Lila_of_the_Moon



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Late Night Conversations, M/M, Stars, Tea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lila_of_the_Moon/pseuds/Lila_of_the_Moon
Summary: Deadlines are coming close and Mamoru is giving his all.Koki finds him in the middle of writing and ...





	Moments like this

**Author's Note:**

> So ---  
> I just felt like writing a little of these two, and after I randomly found a really good prompt around, I just went for it.  
> I love writing about Growth because it makes me feel I don't have to hold back when it comes to try and write in a more romantic way. I hope someday I'll manage to do that right, so for now --  
> I hope you enjoy **

The night breeze was dancing through his hair. How long has it been since he last had a proper haircut? Their last photoshoot maybe?

The cold light of the moon shined in between the street lights, finding its way and reflecting on the papers on the little table before him. Koki couldn’t help but smile.

Mamoru was super busy those days, composing new songs for their next unit cd series coming up. He already had the drafts done for a couple of them, but still had a few more to go.

He barely came out of his room during the day, often one of the members had to knock to his door and bring him food, or a cup of tea; that much he was working hard for them, so that was the least they could do. Then again, that was basically their normal routine in times like this.

Much more like 3 moms taking care of one little big child. Or so someone described them as around the dorm.

 

But that’s exactly why Koki smiled, seeing Mamoru so relaxed for once sitting on the little terrace outside of their common room. Deep in the night, the time two maybe three in the morning, he didn’t really pay attention to the clock. 

Even though it was already late in the year, deep into a colorful fall season, that was a hot night, that for sure. Koki too in his room had some work to get done with, and the time slipped away faster than he calculated. He first got there to only get a glass of fresh water before sleep time; surely he didn’t imagine to spot his composer out there.

 

He stared at him for a little while; it was really a sight, the one of an artist in the middle of creating his own pieces; he could not see Mamoru’s face from that angle, but he was pretty sure his eyes were sparkling like non-other time. 

 

He said times and times how magical and weird is the way inspiration hits him better at night, not to talk about clear nights like this one: the world outside seemed in pause, waiting for stars only know what. 

It was always a beautiful perfect moment to let your mind run wild, Mamoru said.

A time where no one expects anything from you; a time to just be yourself, for yourself; a time when your true self can be shamelessly exposed, because it's you, Mamoru said.

A time without time, without bonds in which bonds of the heart become stronger; a time with no boundaries, Mamoru always says.

 

The reflections from the city lights together with that of the pale moonlight danced so gracefully with the cool breeze on Mamoru’s dark hair; it was almost hypnotic Koki thought. If he could he would have wanted to stay and stare at such peaceful sight for as long as possible.

But as soon as he noticed Mamoru’s hand stopping from writing, Koki decided to finally approach him with a warm cup of just-brewed tea, 

 

“ _ Thank you for your work _ ” he said gently, putting the cup on the table, beside all those scribbled papers.

Mamoru was startled for a moment, his mind still all pent up in his own world to even notice when Koki walked and sat beside him.   
“ _ Ah-- Thank you, Ko-kun _ ” Mamoru looked at him just for a moment, before looking back at the sky.

Koki waited. In silence, he followed  Mamoru’s eyes and stared with him.   
  


 

There was a beautiful and bright moon watching over them, as well as many little pins framing it in the sky, just as shiny as Mamoru’s eyes Koki just confirmed to be; and around them, silence.   
  
You could barely hear the city noises from there, and for a moment Koki felt like understanding completely why Mamoru was out there right now: what he felt was peace. Like he was under a  soft linen protecting his heart from everything bad that this world had to offer. He closed his eyes, hugged by that kind soft breeze that was taking away the day’s hotness, but leaving a warm and comfortable feeling on his skin. He felt like melting on that same chair, his heart beating slowly and peacefully.   
Ah, yeah, that’s how it is, he thought. 

Simple peace, nothing else.

 

He blinked back at the clatter of a cup on the table; Mamoru moved the papers aside and took already a few sips of the tea Koki offered him earlier.   
Mamoru smiled at him.   
“ _ It’s beautiful, right? _ ” his eyes pointed at the sky “ _ I could stay here all night, like this and I feel like I wouldn’t even be sleepy in the morning _ ”.

Koki chuckled and turned towards the other “ _ I’m sure though you would actually run straight into your bed soon after the sun rises _ ”. Pushing the cup a little more towards him he added “ _ and you might even catch a cold if you don’t warm up properly, especially in this time of year you know _ ”.   
“ _ What are you saying to a grown-up man like me, I wouldn’t catch a cold that easily _ ” Mamoru replied, with his usual nii-san voice but reaching to keep the warm mug between his hands. 

It felt really good, Koki’s warm tea.

He also  mumbled to himself “ _ also true that last time it kinda happened though… _ ”

“ _ Mh? _ ”

At Koki ’s interrogative gaze Mamoru averted his eyes laughing softly to himself and took another sip from the mug before the tea got cold. 

 

“ _ I love it _ ” Mamoru whispered. In the silence that followed he could feel still the same interrogative look from Koki, so he added “ _ the tea, I mean. This spicy flavour is perfect for this season in many ways _ .”

Koki stared at him for a moment before answering; “ _ Yes, you’re right. Ah, just the other day I met Tsubasa after a meeting, and he gave me lots of it _ .” He smiled.   
“ _ He said it’s a special composition Rikka made the cheer everyone up with the cold season coming; it sounds made for moments like this, doesn't it? _ ” 

Mamoru hummed in response and took another sip. “ _ Made for moments like this, uh… _ ”

  
He seemed to get lost again in his thoughts for a moment but Koki let it slide when his eyes fell on the papers in front of him.  “ _ This is… _ ”   
“ _ Ah-- _ ” Mamoru quickly reached for the papers and handled the other one of them.

“ _ It’s for your next solo _ .” His fingers started to tap nervously on the mug’s sides. “ _ I know you wanted to write part of the lyrics, but I just felt like drafting some ideas… _ ”   
Koki was reading, silently.   
Mamoru felt like his heart was about to stop, like those were the longest few seconds of his life.   
He didn’t even organize his ideas, he just wrote them down as they came to his mind, word after word, sound after sound… 

They weren't even that many but they were all over the place. Or so he thought, too late though; Koki was already reading carefully all of them.

“ _ Ah ~ uhm,  these are just random drafts anyway, so you’re free to.. you know, discard all of them and… _ ”   
He was getting nervous, but Koki’s eyes weren’t moving from the paper. More like, he looked like he wasn’t even listening.   
  
And truly he wasn’t.

The words he was reading, Mamoru’s words for him, were leading him down the way to another world; one of love and sincerity. One where people’s heart connect.

A world where he could feel the hug of a loved one, the sound of ones laughter brightening up the sky, a warm and gentle light guiding the way of a wandering soul, the wish of protecting a place where to belong ...

 

“‘ _ This is… _ ” he started, and averted his eyes from the written words to look into the other’s eyes.

He could clearly see Mamoru waiting impatiently for his answer. He smiled and placed the papers down, breathing slowly.

“ _ As expected of Growth’s composer. Mamoru.. _ ” he closed the other’s hand, and the still warm mug, in his owns as he said, “ _ thank you. _ ”   
  
  
Mamoru wasn’t sure if in that instant his heart stopped or just jumped out of his chest; either way what he was sure of was a big wave of relief shook him and he suddenly felt like lying down, satisfied. Like after a big family dinner, after which you feel so full that you cannot even move, but you’re also happy you didn’t give up on good food.

Not that he could know much about big family dinners, but he imagined it be like when they had that party once with the other units as well and there were so many delicious things that they all kept eating even after they were full.    
He thought the feelings were somehow similar.

_ “Aaahhh… _ ” he let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding in. “‘ _ So it’s ok? Do you think we can use that as a starting point? _ ”   
“ _ Of course we ca- no, we _ **_have_ ** _ to. It’s perfect,  Mamoru. _ ”   
The serious look on Koki’s face didn’t quite match the kindness in his voice when he spoke, but that’s how Mamoru understood that Koki was really into it.

_ “I actually cannot wait to sing this. _ ”   
Of course, he’s no liar, but it’s always a great challenge, to face the moment in which the ones you hold most dear come to appreciate what you do for them.   
  
Especially when that brings along your feelings for them too.    
Writing songs for his unit always feels like exposing himself too, Mamoru always thought that. He writes songs, melodies and words for the people he holds most dear, there is no way he could hide anything from those same people. They know his words and his music, they will always see right through him.    
  
He once talked about it with Koki, right before they went for that same very audition that brought them right where they stood now. He talked with Koki and wanted to show him his gratitude, he wanted to tell him just how much all he did until that moment meant for him, even back there, when all was just about to start. And Koki totally understood; no, if anything he already knew, because he saw through Mamoru’s music and Mamoru himself from the very instant that he stopped by the road to listen to his song that fateful day.

 

With his mind suddenly wrapped up these very thoughts, Mamoru looked first at the papers between them, and then again at the sky, his eyes suddenly shining.   
  
“You know, moments like these are when I feel most connected to the universe.  When I feel everything as passionately as imaginable, including you. And us, including Growth.”

Koki was at loss for words for a moment. He didn’t really understand where that came from so suddenly, but when he looked again at Mamoru’s eyes and saw that sparkle again, he understood. There was no need for more words.

 

“Moments like this mean the world to me.”

 

\---

 

Right that moment, a shadow back inside, retired itself and walked back to his room with a shy smile.   
He would probably never put it into words in the right way, but Ryota was very proud of all the way they came together, and to admit that it almost everything was thanks to Mamoru, well that was bound to stay unsaid for still a little while.

**Author's Note:**

> So the song I imagined Mamoru working on is Koki's "Lila no Shirabe" (stars know if I love that song with all my soul).  
> I wasn't into the series at that time, but I acknowledge that the cd released in February '17, so I think it's only fair that they were working on the songs from previous fall.  
> Apparently Koki wanted to help with the lyrics for his song when it was being composed, so it's said in their radio segment during the A.L.P 2017 and it was just too sweet to let go ~
> 
>  
> 
> Also I'm not really sure whether his name should be Koki or Kouki romanized but it shouldn't make that much of a difference, I hope ??


End file.
